narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Kiyotsuka Chiyo
|deceased state=Alive |age=21 |height=167 |weight=56 |rank=N/A |Kekkei Genkai=Clairvoyance,Clairsentience,Mediumship,Astral Projection |classification=Medium,Exorcist |ninja registration=N/A |academy age=N/A |chunin age=N/A |affiliations=Yukigakure |nature type=Earth Release |casual theme= |battle theme= |serious battle theme= |jutsu= http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Roof_Tile_Shuriken http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ky%C5%ABjutsu http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kenjutsu Body Flame Technique Body Flicker Technique Body Replacement Technique Clone Technique Rope Escape Technique Shadow Clone Technique Transformation Technique |tools= Shuriken Explosive Tags Kunai Scrolls Canteen of water }} }} Background Chiyo was born as the youngest child and only daughter of Kiyotsuka Toshiro and his wife, Sayuri. Her older brothers, twins Sanosuke and Senri, welcomed their new sister happily. The young Chiyo lived a sheltered life and she and her siblings were taught not to show their love for each other outside of the home. This was due to the fact that the Kiyotsuka were heavily involved with the afterlife and the world beyond the living; they feared a demonic presence would take advantage of the love between the members of the family and destroy them, via a prophecy. At the age of six, Chiyo experienced exactly what her parents feared. The three children were playing by a pond, ignoring their parents warnings about showing their emotions outside the safety of their home. Chiyo began acting strangely, becoming increasingly violent and her eyes taking on a reddish color rather than her actual amber color. The line was crossed when she tried to drown Sanosuke in the pond. Senri ran and returned with their father and some of the family elders. They declared the young girl possessed by a demonic entity and exorcised her. The trauma of the day caused Chiyo to isolate herself from others, even within the home. As per the custom of the Kiyotsuka, Chiyo had to go on a journey to study paranormal experiences in numerous lands. This journey was taken by her father in his youth and her brother, Senri, years before. Sanosuke was not born with the ability to see and communicate with the dead as well as a plethora of other abilities present within the Kiyotsuka such as astral projection. It was on this journey that Chiyo was plague with exhaustion for unknown reasons and would occasionally find herself dirtied or marks on her skin. She also found herself in possession of a fox, or megistune, mask. Strange occurrences and death followed each place she went to and stopped once she reached the village of Yukigakure to search for the Yuki Onna. Isolating herself from the village, the occurrences seemed to stop. While there, Chiyo met and fell in love with a Konohagakure shinobi by the name of Yukio. Convinced that he loved her as well, she looked forward to spending the rest of her life with him. With a promise of his return, Chiyo waited patiently, but received word from Senri, now head of the family in the wake of her father's death, that she must proceed onto Sunagakure. Sending word to Yukio of her new location, Chiyo traveled to the deserts of Sunagakure, still hoping to hear from Yukio. Appearance Chiyo has long ebony hair that reaches midway down her back and is typically held back by a braid or a bun, fastened by a red ribbon. Very soft to the touch, she avoids letting it down in fear of tangles. Her skin is extremely pale and is best described as ivory in complexion. Her eyes are rather large and amber. She's rather average in height and is thin, but curvy in actual body structure. Her typical clothing consists of yukatas or kimonos varying in color and thickness depending upon temperature. Personality Somewhat reserved, Chiyo opts to keep to herself most of the time as a consequence of her possession as a child. Getting passed that wall, she's a very caring, nurturing individual which is perfect for her job as someone who is to help spirits reach the other side. She's rather patient and not prone to angry outbursts. Chiyo is prone to sadness (not depression), whether or not she shows it by crying. Her sensitivity is troublesome at times, but she had learned to keep it under wraps and prefers to cry by herself. Headline text Category:Female